An Arrow of Fate
by Ryok
Summary: How can one arrow change Alistair's life forever? Alistair X OC/Yaoi


Hey Everyone!!!! :)

This is my first Dragon Age FanFiction so please bare with me because I know it will be a little hard to follow since I am using my own character. Anyway enjoy!!! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age but I do applaud them for the Gay Elf Smex!!! XD

**An Arrow of Fate**

"_Alistair..."_

_Alim looked into Alistairs eyes and all he saw was regret, guilt, and forgiveness._

"_I'm so sorry Alistair...I couldn't save you...I'm so sorry."_

_Alim repeated it over and over again crying into Alistair's chest. Alistair was stabbed and was dying in his arms. He couldn't do anything to save him. Alistair raised his hand to Alim's cheek and said,_

"_Don't go hitting yourself... for something you had no control over. I'm the one who should be... sorry. I should have realized... earlier just how much I loved you. I'm such a fool...for not seeing it sooner. I'm...sorry Alim. I....Love....You."_

_And with that Alistair was gone. His hand fell to the ground lifeless and Alim just sat there with his body and cried._

"_Don't leave Alistair, please don't go. Don't leave me by myself, please! Alistair!!!!"_

"AAAAHHHH!!!!"

Alim woke-up screaming and gasping for breath. He's been having these nightmares for a couple weeks ever since the blight ended. Each one different but ending the same. Alistair leaves.

"Hey, Hey. Are you okay Alim?"

Alistair helped Alim sit up and made sure he was alright. Alistair was growing worried that something was wrong with Alim since he keeps having these nightmares although Alim won't tell him what they're about.

Alim got up and put on his robes. He was indeed a mage, and one of Elven blood.

"We should get going." Alim stated getting his stuff together.

"Alright, whatever you say." Alistair got his stuff together and they set out for the Warden's Tower which had now been reclaimed. They were a ways of from the tower so they had a few days of walking ahead of them. On their way though they noticed an abandoned looking house. They were a little short on supplies so they decided to go and have a look inside.

"After you..." Alistair said entering right behind Alim.

It was pretty beat up inside. The cabinets were falling apart and the tables were piles of wood. It didn't look like there was going to be much to salvage in here but they decided to look around. Alistair heard footsteps so he looked around to see where they were coming from. He noticed a door near the back of the house and it sounded like the footsteps were coming toward the door so Alistair got ready. A man opened the door and noticed Alistair. He pulled out a sword but Alistair had already attacked stabbing the man in the stomach. The man fell to the ground and died.

"Hey Alim, take a look at this." Alistair said pointing to the stairs on the other side of the door.

"Let's check it out. Maybe there's supplies down there." Alim stated.

They walked down the stairs to a large hallway with a few doors on either side. Alistair checked one of the rooms. It was a fairly large room with bunk beds and a chest at the end of each of the bunk beds. The funny thing about the rooms was that it all looked as if it were being used and was in good condition. Unlike the upstairs.

"We might run into trouble. Be ready." Alistair warned Alim after checking the room.

"Okay."

They moved down the hall making sure that they watched their backs just incase someone was lurking in one of the rooms. They got to the end of the hall and opened the door. They unfortunately walked right into a cult meeting and needless to say they weren't too happy about it.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the mage leader.

"I'm sorry we just ran into this place looking for supplies, we'll be leaving now." Alistair said.

"No you wont. You've seen us for what we are and we cannot let you leave this place alive." the mage said.

"No, really. We won't tell anyone you guys were here. We promise."

"Kill them."

Everyone in the room turned and attacked them. Alistair pulled out his sword and got ready to attack. He slashed at everyone who came within reach of him. Alim took on the mage. Alistair could hold his own with the others. Alim got ready to attack but then the mage spoke.

"I knew you two would be here and made 'preparations' for your arrival. I had won this battle before you even entered the room. I know your weakness. You don't want to lose him. You love him."

"_How did he know!?"_

"It's such a shame that he's going to DIE!!!"

Alim scared and panicking looked around the room for any immediate danger. He looked up on the balcony and noticed an archer readying his arrow. The archer let go of the arrow which was headed straight for Alistair. Alistair saw the arrow but he knew he was too late to react. He prepared for the worst but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see the tip of the arrow bloody and coming out of Alim's back.

"ALIM!!! Are you okay?!" Alistair yelled. Alistair was worried that Alim was dead because he wouldn't move and did not respond. Alim finally lifted his head and looked straight at the mage.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ATTACK ALISTAIR!!! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!"Alim said in an almost demonic voice.

Alistair looked at Alim's face. His eyes were glowing with pure mana and he had grown fangs almost. Something very powerful had just taken over and it somewhat scared Alistair. Alim rose his staff and the top of the balcony came right off revealing the sky above. Two seconds later a huge thunder cloud appeared over the room and it looked like it was ready to shock the nearest thing. Suddenly lightning started to rain down upon all the men. Alim let the lightning take care of the men and turned his attention back to the mage. Alim mentally pushed the mage against the wall, crushing him against it. Alistair could hear the mage's bones starting to crack and he was screaming in pain. Alim took the arrow out of his chest and the threw it at the mage hitting him right between the eyes. Alim let go of the dead mage and all the other men were fried. Alim looked at Alistair and turned back to normal. Alim just stood there and Alistair was about to move when Alim suddenly collapsed.

"Alim?! ALIM?!"

"_What happened? Where am I? Why is it so dark yet so warm?"_

"_ALIM!!!"_

"_Alistair?"_

"_ALIM! Come on Alim wake up! Wake up!"_

_Alim could see what looked like a door. Seeing no other means of escape Alim ran towards the door but it seemed to be moving away from him. He didn't know what to do, each step seemed farther and farther away from the door._

"_Alim! Don't give up! You have to live you just have to..._

_Alim wanted nothing more than to see Alistair again and with all the strength he had sprinted towards the door. It was getting closer and closer until he finally grabbed hold of the doorknob and opened the door. Alim couldn't see what was on the otherside but he could he Alistair's voice emanating from it and walked in._

"Ugh....." Alim woke-up very dazed and confused. Alim could hear what sounded like heavy breathing next to him and he could also feel some added weight on his right shoulder. Curious as to what it was Alim looked to see a very out cold Alistair sleeping....on his shoulder.

"Alistair?" Alim said in a small and shaky voice. Alim could hear Alistair's heavy breathing come to a stop and he raised his head.

"Alim? Am I awake or am I still Dreaming?" Alistair said with surprise.

"Your awake and as far as I can tell you haven't really gone anywhere as of late have you?" Alim said with curiosity as to why Alistair was sleeping on his shoulder.

"I didn't want to leave you. You have been out for 4 weeks with no signs of waking up. Wyne said that she didn't know if you would make it with the amount of energy you used. I was so worried that you'd never wake up. That you had died saving me from a careless mistake. I just don't know what I'd do if you died." Alistair said almost breaking into tears.

Alim wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him that everything was okay and that he loved him but could not muster up the strength. It pained him to see Alistair this way.

Alistair regained his composure and started to talk again, "Alim, there's something that I want to tell you..."

"Ah, you're awake!" Wyne said interrupting Alistair, "Here, have some water. We don't know how badly the loss of energy has affected you so you should stay here and get some rest for the next couple days. I'll leave you now to get some rest. Alistair you should let him get some rest as well."

"I don't want to leave him. Please just let me stay here." Alistair said in a sort of pleading voice.

"Alistair I don't know if..."

"Wyne," Alim said, "He can stay. I'm sure that It'll be just fine. Besides it may be good to have him keep an eye on me just incase something happens."

"I suppose you are right. I shall leave you then." Wyne agreed and left the tent.

Alim looked at Alistair and said, "Thank you for staying with me Alistair."

With that Alim closed his eyes again and fell asleep. The next morning Alim woke up to the same situation as before. A sleeping Alistair on his shoulder. Alim poked Alistair on the head until he woke up.

"Good Morning Alistair." Alim said in a cheery voice.

"Good Morning to you too. How are you feeling?" Alistair asked.

"I feel fine." Alim said.

"That's good to hear." Alistair said with a sigh of relief, "Do you remember anything that happened?" he asked. Alim thought hard on what had happened.

"I only remember hearing what the other mage had said, see the archer, and running toward you." Alim recapped.

"I see....well it's probably best to keep it that way then. I'm sure you're not too curious as to what happened I suppose?" Alistair asked him.

"I'm sure it wasn't good since I was out cold for 4 weeks... and in bad condition." Alim said.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Alistair..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for looking out for me, I really appreciate it." Alim said with a smile on his face.

Alistair blushed and quickly turned away saying, "Don't mention it. I was happy to do it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Alim took notice to his blush. He may still be a little dazed but that doesn't mean he can't notice these kinds of things. This brought on some curiosity within the elf; he couldn't let this opportunity to find out just slip away now could he?

"So Alistair...what was it exactly you wanted to tell me last night?" Alim asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh um....nothing important just forget about it." Alistair said hastefully.

"Okay, but it sounded really important and I was just curious as to what it..." Alim felt Alistair holding his hand and could do nothing but remain silent.

"Alim...I don't know....I just...It's...here goes nothing...I love you."

Alim felt his heart stop beating. He felt like he was as light as a feather. Alim turned and looked at Alistair directly into his eyes. Nothing had to be said, all he had to do was lean in and kiss him.

They kissed passionalty until the need for air was apparent. Alim dragged Alistair into his bed so they could share it's warmth. They kissed again a both fell into a peaceful slumber.

_The Next Morning_

Alim and Alistair woke up and smiled at each other. They kissed and were just about to get out of bed.

"Now when were you two going to tell us about this?"

They looked at each other with fear in their eyes and slowly turned their heads. Their eye's met those of their teammates who looked very happy to say the least.

"Alistair..."

"Yeah?"

"What should we do?"

"Explain it to them?"

They looked at the girls and then each other with a look of "we are so screwed"

So yeah that is the first and possible last chapter of the story. Let me know what you think. It was a hard one but I thought it was okay. I know there are a lot of errors that my computer hasn't caught but I was tired and too lazy to go back and check so yeah...anywho please review :)


End file.
